Mirror Image
by Youma
Summary: the first chapter in a story about Mewtwo and his confronation with utter lonliness and near maddness, hopefully with a happy ending
1. Default Chapter

MEWTWO-MIRROR IMAGE

rated M: it contains low level violence

this is the first chapter in a story about Mewtwo OBVIOUSLY! its sorta an action/drama/romance thingy not to sure what category...meh be gentle with reviews thanks and hope you enjoy

5i0n

Mirror Image Chapter 1: Descent

Cold, i'm cold but it's the middle of summer, it's dark but it is the middle of the day. Why do i feel this way?

Mewtwo aimlessly wandered the backstreets of Goldenrod city, a look of indifferance on his face as usual but deep in his mind trouble stirred. He had alot to think about since his escape from mount Quenya, lonliness had gripped him like a claw of ice forcing him to question himself; why was he alive? what purpose did he have if not to serve Giovanni? What should he do with himself? Mewtwo couldnt answer these questions, that scarred him.

Mewtwo would observe people and pokemon from the shadows vicariously living off their joy and happiness, Mewtwo often found himself probing their minds, he would tell himself that he was only making sure that they didnt know he was there but he was honestly searching their minds to find out what they had that he didnt, why were they happy when he wasn't?

Days progressed into weeks, weeks into months and months into years. Mewtwos solitude slowly took him to the edge of his own sanity. "why do I feel as if my heart has been ripped out when i can feel it beating in my chest!" Mewtwos voice was raspping from lack of use "Maybe i should end it all!" "go ahead!" a voice. Mewtwo looked around "Who's there?" bellowed Mewtwos telekenetic voice " leave me in peace!" ordered Mewtwo, his voice full of woe, he was supprised at himself for showing such emotion in his usually sharp and cruel voice.

Telekenetically Mewtwo lifted a sharp piece of metal and aimed the point at his head "Go ahead, who's going to miss you?" the voice again. For a few seconds Mewtwo scanned the imediate area with his mind searching for the owner of the voice. After a minute he realised that he was alone, no one was there, it was his own mind. His one and ownly companion had turned against him, all that Mewtwo had left was his mind and it seemed that it was almost gone.


	2. Mirror Image Chapter2: Intervention

MEWTWO-MIRROR IMAGE

This is my second chapter, thanks to all those who gave such very nice reviews i hope that you enjoy reading the new section :)

-5i0n

Mirror Image Chapter 2: Intervention

"in sleep my mind is blank, i remember nothing when i awaken...why must i wake up?"

Mewtwp closed his eyes preparing for the end, he moved the metal shard backwards and with a thought hurled it at his head with incredable force. Mewtwo stood waiting, waiting, waiting? "Mewtwo, what are you doing?" Mewtwo opened his eyes in anger and suprise at the familiar voice of Mew, the bane of his life, the being he had been clonned from. Mew had teleported between Mewtwo and the metal shard stopping it with her mind "Mew how dare you! What do you think your doing!" Mewtwo shrieked in a voice so full of rage and malice that it caused Mew to wince in fear. "I didn't want you to die, your a part of me." This ownly fueled Mewtwos anger. "Stay out of my life Mew!" "But-" Mew was cut short as Mewtwo unleashed a blast of psychic energy at her, Mew dodged narrowly avoiding being hit. "That would have killed me" she thought, Mew realised that another blast was on its way, filled with fear she teleported as far away as she could leaving her nightmarish clone behind. Despit Mews retreat Mewtwo still felt enraged, he could feel his self control slipping. A blue aura emanated from Mewtwos body, he began to levetate. His mind was buzzing with rage and pain, he was furious that Mew had intervined, he was equally as furious with himself for treating her that way but on a different level he was angered due to confusion as to why she had tried to save him. "I didn't want you to die, your a part of me." Mews Voice played over and over in his head, would he ever see her again? why did it matter to him?. "ARGH!" In an uncontrolable fit of anger Mewtwo unleashed an incredable blast of energy devestating the surrounding buildings, Mewtwo had lost control. He flew out of the alley way and into the streets of Goldenrod throwing the oncoming traffic high into the air with a gesture of his hand, onlookers ran in fear screaming, the screams attracted the now savage Mewtwo, he teleported in front of the fleeting mass and brutally tore them all limb from limb. Their screams fell on deaf ears as Mewtwo thoughtlessly sensed his victims minds fade out of existance. He flew high above the city and began to charge a monsterous ball of psychic energy. Without hesitation he targeted the city and fired, the night became day as this huge orb of light collided with the asphault roads of Goldenrod. The population didn't even have the chance to scream as the city fell into instant ruin, before the dust cleared Mewtwo had vanished, teleported away. All that remained were a few whisps of blue energy. 


	3. Chapter 3

Mirror Image Chapter 3: Remorse

Hi, sorry to anyone who read this fic for the delay, i was gonna do the rest of it earlier but then school in all it's crappness got in the way.

shines with the light of the moon, it has no light of its own, without the sun the moon is a cold dead rock. Am i nothing without Mew?

Mewtwo slowly opened his eyes, he was staring at a roof. "Where am I?" he wondered. The acrid scent of smoke caught his attention. He got to his feet and slowly stumbled to a large nearby window. Mewtwo was standing on the top floor of an island fortress, the island was just off the coast of the Johto mainland. A horrible feeling of dread hit Mewtwo, off in the distance he saw a gigantic plume of smoke rising into the night sky, flames dancing within the haze. Flashes of memory returned to Mewtwo. The violent destruction of Goldenrod and it's inhabitance were his doing, killing countless innocent people and pokemon out of rage. Every gruesome detail tore at him, he felt unbearably cold. Mewtwo fell to his knees and slipped again into unconsciousness.

Mewtwo soon regained consciousness, the memories had haunted him even in sleep. He was scarred for life. The anger and saddness he felt had a noticable effect on the surroundings, walls began to crumple and buckle, the roof cracked and tiles shattered beneath him. Mewtwo began to move towards the nearest door, his mind buzzing with aweful memories and fear. "calm down Mewtwo" he said to himself, "try and think, get your bearings" Mewtwo in an effort to calm himself tried to find out where he was, a task to try and occupy his mind. The pokemon wondered the corridors look ing for some form of indicator to his whereabouts, something about the area felt eerily familiar. The smooth tiles beneath his feet, the smell of steel and chemicals, where was he? Mewtwo stopped suddenly, he saw before him a door, it had obviously been replaced recently but the doorway itself was obviously serverly damaged, it looked as though some incredable force had ripped and warped the old door away from it. The feeling of dread hit Mewtwo again. Silently he moved to open the door, it was locked. "do I want to know whats behind here?" he wondered. with a flash of blue across his eyes, the door folded in on itself and was blown inwards. Mewtwo stepped over the thresh hold and into a familiar room. He was standing in the room of his birth, New island. It was obvious the rest of the building had been repaired, most likly to cover up the cloning "incident". Mewtwo stood for a moment dumbstruck."H-how? Why? Why? WHY!" Yet againt Mewtwo was lost. After all his "growth" and "development" he had returned to the place he had origionally tried to escape, he could feel a lump in his throat, his eyes welled up with tears. Mewtwo turned and left, he aimlessly wandered the halls of his birthplace.

Not far from the ruins of Goldenron hovered Mew, tears streaming down her face. "Mewtwo, what have you done?" She turned and began to fly as fast as she could. There was a way to redeem and undo the sins of her clone. Mew rocketed over oceans leaving tremendous waves in her wake, she flew straight to the top of Mt Silver. Mew would ask Jirachi for help. As she flew her mind focused on Mewtwo, she was worried for him and for anyone who got in his path.


End file.
